


【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（8）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（8）

【8】

人鱼的歌声不光能影响路飞，他忘了萨博也会受到影响，而萨博此时不需要镇定，他需要的是沸腾啊！  
但他总不能要求人鱼给他换成战歌吧？人鱼又不是点歌台，不会接受点歌的。何况他们两个只是表面的和平，人鱼是不会在乎他的感受的，他们两个只是基于“共同爱着路飞，不想让路飞受伤害”这一点维持着和平，若没有路飞在身边，平常二人见面是连招呼都不会打一声的。  
人鱼的歌声犹如暗夜中一波一波翻涌的细碎海浪，带着大海潮湿的气味，有软绵绵的水汽随着歌声在周身飘荡，水汽抚摸着每一寸肌肤，沸腾的血在舒适的触感下慢慢变得平静。  
萨博知道这绝不是什么好现象，他努力抵抗着人鱼的靡靡之音。  
——他都怀疑这是罗在故意搞破坏了。  
他小幅度地左右摇摆着性器，很好，依然很有活力，他稍微放下心，把路飞的身体摆正了一下，路飞的肠壁随着他的呼吸一收一放地吸着他的性器，潮湿、火热……饥渴。  
“路飞，你好紧。”  
萨博的声音有些沙哑，他喜欢夸奖路飞，而不论他夸路飞什么，路飞都会露出天真可爱的笑脸，即便是这样羞耻的台词，路飞依然会露出高兴的模样，果然，他的耳朵尖都红了。  
仿佛是回应他一般，肠道收缩了一下，继而一阵一阵地绞着萨博的性器，夹得萨博不住地喘着粗气。  
——真想说出更令人羞耻的台词啊。  
萨博缓慢地抽出性器，仅仅留一个龟头在穴口中，猛然向前一挺，路飞无法抵挡的呜咽了一声，紧接着一阵狂风暴雨地抽插，肠道内分泌出了更多的液体，随着抽插发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
路飞呜咽着、颤抖着，手指紧紧抓着床单，眼角被逼出了生理性的泪水。  
“萨、博，啊……啊……”  
路飞呻吟着，只是身体丝毫没有拒绝萨博的意思，前面的性器涨的厉害，他忍不住伸手捏住了自己的性器，前面的小口流了很多水，洇湿了一小片床单，他用指腹摩擦着铃口的水渍，用来给整个柱身做润滑，这样做，很舒服，很容易快速的满足欲望。  
“快、快一点吧！”他催促起萨博，手指动的越来越快。  
萨博可没想过这么简单地放过他，他猛然停了下来，一把抓住路飞那只不老实的手，将它放回主人头颅的位置，就着还插在路飞体内的姿势，他小心的弯下了腰，狠狠攫住了路飞的双唇，两条舌头缠在一起追逐、交缠，模仿性交的频率侵犯对方敏感的齿根和上颚，来不及吞咽的津液顺着路飞的嘴角流下，混合着他之前流下的盐水，床单被折磨得不成样子。  
直到萨博感到下体传来一阵异样的感觉，才猛然一惊，中断了这场难舍难分的舌吻。  
人鱼的歌声不知道什么时候已经停了，他正好奇地盯着二人的结合处，从二人贴得很紧的身体中硬挤进去一只手，最长的那根中指试图顺着性器和后穴交接的缝隙中插入。  
萨博猛然握住了罗的那只手，表示了他的拒绝，他警告性地瞪了罗一眼——他的底线，真的已经不能再低了啊！  
他无法想象，自己在路飞的体内，与另外一个人的性器相互摩擦，是怎样一种场面！  
——如果真的有那一天，也许他会受不了，带着路飞一起毁灭吧。  
罗被拒绝后，并未气恼，他转而摸了摸路飞的肚子，路飞的肚皮本来只有薄薄的一层肌肉，这会儿被萨博的大尺寸家伙插在体内，甚至能隔着肚皮摸到那个大家伙的位置。  
——又被对方摸到了，虽然是隔着路飞的肚皮，萨博的脸色还是变了变，眼里的血色一闪而过，他垂下眼睛，掩饰着他快要控制不住的杀意。  
“这样容易压到宝宝，换个姿势吧。”  
不得不说，医生的身份非常好用，萨博静了片刻，才小心翼翼地抽出性器，随之带出了一股丰沛的肠液，粉红色的穴肉仿佛不满足似的剧烈地收缩着企图挽留它，在龟头退出来的时候发出一声“啵”的气音。  
直到后背位换为骑乘位，萨博才明白了罗的企图——他怕路飞太辛苦，在路飞的后面托着他的小腹，而路飞则扶着他的性器缓慢地坐了下去。  
这个姿势让他的性器插入到了一个极深的位置，路飞一坐到底的时候呜呜了两声，兴许是早已等不及，他缓了几下立刻动了起来，不同于萨博刻意避免触碰到他敏感点的做法，路飞转着圈寻找着自己的敏感点，摇晃了几下之后，突然全身颤了一下。  
“啊啊！顶到了……好、麻……”  
“喂！不要总顶那一点啊，别、别那么快。”  
从萨博的角度往上看，坐在他身上晃动身体的路飞，脸颊布满了情欲的红潮，半睁着的眼睛充满了水渍，汗湿的头发凌乱地打在额头上，快感令他紧皱着眉头，两瓣嘴唇由于刚才的接吻变得有些肿——向他索取的、不知节制的、性感的路飞。  
爱他。  
想和他融为一体。  
想永远把性器插在他的体内。  
想和他一起在快感中死掉。

——可是路飞肚子上的那双手怎么回事！  
人鱼黏路飞就直说好了，每次都要找这么多借口，他还从没听说过两个人做爱还需要第三人在一边做辅助的！  
不得已，萨博伸手握住了路飞的胯部，免得对方因贪图强烈的快感而过早地射精，他不疾不徐地扶着路飞的腰上上下下，不轻不重地抽插几下才碰那个敏感点一下，引来对方一阵小小地颤抖。  
“萨博、啊、啊……”路飞不断喊着他的名字，情欲将他折磨得满脸通红，他也必须借由喊叫来释放一些压力。  
“说爱我。”萨博温柔地说道。  
“萨博、我、爱你啊、啊。”  
——我更爱你。  
快感的波浪一层一层累积，即便不碰敏感点，路飞也颤抖个不停，性器突然猛力一个插入，重重地摩擦过敏感点。  
路飞猛然绷直了身子，两条跪坐在萨博身体两边的双腿紧紧夹住了他的腰，头颅猛然后仰，下颌骨和胸膛之间的喉结动来动去，犹如一条失水的鱼，他短促地叫了一声，瞳孔一下子放大至失焦。  
一股一股乳白的精液从高高翘起的性器中射出，点点白浊洒在萨博的腹部、胸部。  
萨博死死地按住路飞的胯部，在对方绞紧的肠道中狠顶了几下，大股大股的精液打在路飞的肠壁上，路飞被逼得又射出了几股稀薄的精液，整个人哆嗦了一阵，瘫软在罗的怀里。  
高潮的几秒过后，萨博拿纸巾仔细擦干净路飞洒在他身上的精液——他的动作必须要仔细、缓慢，因为他想抱着路飞温存，但是路飞却在人鱼的怀里。  
善后处理也轮不到他来做，人鱼比他更擅长。  
——人鱼很可恶，他总是打搅萨博和路飞的二人世界，可是，如果人鱼死掉，路飞一定会伤心吧？路飞会哭吗？会怀疑他吗？  
萨博时常在假设这个问题，他有一千种杀死人鱼而不被路飞知道的方法，只是每次一想到路飞的哭脸，他就觉得心都要碎了。  
——路飞。  
——路飞啊。  
他闻到了自己身上路飞的气味，以及这张床上，被褥中还残存着路飞的体温，这双手，都曾沾染过路飞的精液，他不禁伸出舌头舔舐着，情欲犹如火苗，燃起燎原大火。像一条蛇一样，他赤裸着身躯，与那条沾着路飞气味的被单纠缠、翻滚……自渎的高潮之后，他埋首在层层叠叠的被单中，半垂着暗淡的金色眼眸，长睫在脸上打下脆弱的阴影，一幅冰冷自弃的神情。  
——可是我没有办法离开你啊。  
哀愁和痛苦压弯了他的眉，他不得不蹙起眉头，心绪烦乱的在寂夜中枯坐，他听见人鱼在浴室里唱歌，伴随着哗啦啦的潮湿水声，声音轻快又欢畅。  
可恶的人鱼！  
红光在萨博的眼里又是一闪而过，他很快地压制住了。  
又静了片刻，他穿上衣服走向浴室。  
给路飞“善后”的时间，是属于路飞和罗的独处时间，经过路飞没怀孕之前那段鸡飞狗跳的时光地磨合之后，这是几人之间形成的共识，一般这种特殊的“独处时间”是不会有其他兽人来干扰的，此外就是夜晚睡觉的独处时间也不会被打扰。  
萨博、索隆和山治都很默契的遵守着规则，唯独罗总是作弊——半夜无声无息爬路飞的床强行横插一脚，除了索隆会对罗不管不顾的往外赶（通常会遭到路飞的激烈反对），萨博和山治对罗毫无办法。  
——如果罗对“独处时间”没有概念的话，那么，他和路飞共浴的“独处时间”是不是也不介意三个人一起呢？  
tbc


End file.
